wearethenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Petalstar
Appearance Petalstar is a pretty, thick furred, brown and white tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a few hidden scars. Personality TBA History Petalstar was born as Petalkit along side her sister, Reedkit, and brother, Pinekit. Her parents were Fuzzystar, the former DuskClan leader, and Rushtail, a former patroller. She lived the normal life of a kit alongside her siblings. She, Reedpaw and Pinepaw became fine apprentices. However, a moon into their apprenticeship, their father was killed by a group of rogues. He was on a patrol with another patroller and a patrol guard named Hareleap. Petalpaw felt resentment towards Hareleap, but never said anything. Things were fine once more until she and her siblings were eleven moons old. During leaf-bare, Pinepaw was attacked by a fox. Harelap was supposed to protect him, but was collecting herbs nearby. He ended up dying from his wounds. Petalpaw only got angrier at the tom. She would glare at him, but would never say anything. She and Reedpaw ended up becoming warriors. Reedpaw became a patroller named Reedpsring while Petalpaw became a patrol guard named Petalblaze. She trained hard alongside her sister and vowed to protect her unlike Hareleap did for her brother and father. The two were very close, hanging out with each other whenever possible and telling one another everything. As time went on, they started to dirft a part somewhat as Reedpsring began to hang out with a tom named Cactusear more. A few moons after that, they became mates and were expecting kits Petalblaze was overjoyed for her sister, helping her prepare for their arrival. Reedspring suddenly gave birth and ended up dying due to blood loss. Angered and feeling alone, Petalblaze ended up blaming her kits, Softkit and Vixenkit, for the death. Becoming distant from her Clan, she closed herself off. However, she began talking to Thistlecloud and the two quickly became good friends. After the former deputy (died/retired/stepped down), Petalblaze was chosen as deputy. Despite her surprise, she served her rank well until her mother’s death. Once her mother died, Petalblaze became leader of DuskClan. Fuzzystar, Rushtail, Pinepaw, Vinepaw and Emberstep are some of the cats who gave her the lives. After becoming leader, Petalstar choose Thistlecloud as her deputy, remembering all those times he helped her though. In her first moons as leader, everything was going well, however her hatred for Hareleap became stronger. Hareleap was blamed for the deaths of her brother, Pinepaw, and father Rushtail. She blamed him for not helping either of them when they died. She lured Hareleap out into the forest and ended up killing him, blaming him for the deaths. Cactusear died because she was disgusted how he wasn’t there for his kits after the death of his mate. She invited the tom on a walk then killed him. She then left the body and waited for a bobcat to come. Once one did, she ran back to camp and informed the Clanmates of the death and the bobcat attack. A week after Cactusear’s demise, his body was found and later buried. At the start of the roleplay, Petalstar was the murderous, Bloodfang leader of DuskClan. Nine moons passed after the death of Cactuear. Still feeling anger, Petalstar set her sights on Goldenkit, the daughter of Jaggedstripe and Softfeather. She blamed Softfeather and her sister, Vixentalon for the death of their mother, Reedspring. Meanwhile, Jaggedstripe’s uncle was Hareleap and Petalstar still wanted to get revenge on him. She lured Goldenkit just outside of camp and killed her. She ended up blaming it on a thorn bush that killed the one moon old kit. After Goldenkit fell at her claws, she went after Grasspaw. She was still bitter about how his brother, Cactusear, reacted to her sister’s death. While the tom was out hunting, she attacked and killed him. No one found out the true death of the tom. After he died, Hollowpaw and Cloudpaw were both attacked. Petalstar, who was still mad at Hareleap, attacked his son. She ended up causing him to loose an eye and scarred him up fairly badly. With Cloudpaw, she caught her by surprise while she was out of camp. She ended up making the she-cat loose patches of fur and her back leg after it got caught in a trap. Cloudpaw was attacked because she blamed her father, Wrenbelly, for the death of her mother, Fuzzystar. Once they were dealt with, she went after Wolfcloud next. For the same reasons as Jaggedstripe, she wanted Hareleap’s family to suffer. So, while he was at the water’s edge, she killed him. However, she left a piece of white fur behind. It was caught under Wolfcloud’s claws as he tried to protect himself. Ivysnow, who saw the event, rushed back to camp and told everyone what she had witnessed. Petalstar denied the claims and then pointed to the evidence of white fur found on Wolfcloud. Ivysnow was exiled with her name changed to Snow. Despite some of her Clanmates believing it was her, some doubted it was her while others began to secretly question Petalstar’s claims. Petalstar and Thistlecloud became mates and had two sons named Tigerkit and Antkit. For her sons, Petalstar stopped her killing spree to raise her sons safely. Three moons passed without any incident until the fire broke out. Once she heard news of the fire, Petalstar jumped into action. She and Thistlecloud assigned warriors to help the queens kit and elders, however no one noticed her sons slip away from the group of kits and queens, hiding in the back of the nursery. Once everyone was out of camp, Petalstar and Thistlecloud go back into the nursery where they find their sons. The fire has reached the camp by that point. As they try to get their sons out, a burning tree falls at the entrance of the nursery, blocking their exit. Fallensky and Acornspots end up going back to the camp to search for their leader and deputy. They get Antkit and Tigerkit then warn the Clan about what happened to them. While they’re stuck in the nursery, Petalstar mumble something which Thistlecloud catches. She reveals to him she was behind the murders all along, confirming Snow’s accusation. They argue, but Petalstar doesn’t believe she did anything wrong. With regret, Thistlecloud ends up snapping her neck, killing her. A few moments later, she wakes up as a Pale-pelt. She doesn’t realize it at first until she sees Reedspring. The two talk as Thistlecloud is trying to be saved by Fogpelt, Birchsong, Briarclaw and Firepelt. Relationships Thistlestar Thistlestar is the love of her life. She would do anything for the tom, even if it’d cost her, her own. She’s felt close to the tom since they were apprentices. Antkit and Tigerkit Petalstar deeply loves her sons and has a strong bond with them. Although she won’t get to live through their lives, she will always watch with the knowledge they won’t end up like her. Hopefully. Fuzzystar Petalstar was never close with her mother. Despite this, she deeply loved and cared for the she-cat. When she was made deputy, Petalstar was surprised, but also honored her mother choose her. Rushtail Petalstar loved her father, however she wished she got to know him more. As a kit, she loved being around her father when she was a kit as well as his stories he use to tell. She was saddened with his death, but it didn’t last for long because she didn’t know him as well as she would’ve wanted to. Reedspring These two were very close. Their bond only grew stronger after the death of their brother. They would tell each other everything and rarely, if ever, kept anything from each other. Pinepaw Much like Petalstar and Reedpsring, this pair of siblings were close. They would tell each other nearly everything. Pinepaw came out as gay to both her and Reedspring at the same time and ever since, she’s only wanted to support her brother. When he died, she was distraught, mourning for a week and taking a full moon to recover for it. Had he lived longer, the two would’ve been closer Vixentalon and Softfeather Petalstar has never been close to her nieces. Softfeather was born after Vixentalon, so Petalstar blames her mostly for Reedspring’s death, thus have a hate for the queen. Though she hates to admit it, Petalstar doesn’t know how to feel about Vixentalon. She wants to hate and blame Vixentalon just as much as her sister, but she has a soft spot for her. Though, she’d never admit it. Vixentalon reminds her of her brother, Pinepaw, somewhat with the fact that he liked cats of the same gender. Growing up, she rarely made an attempt to talk with her or her sister, Softfeather. This is because she blamed them Family Mate Thistlestar Alive Sons Antkit Alive Tigerkit Alive Mother Fuzzystar Completely faded Father Rushtail Resident Unknown Brother Pinepaw Deceased Sister Reedpsring Deceased Nieces Softfeather Alive Vixentalon Alive Great-nieces Wolfkit Alive Goldenpaw Shadow Place Grand-nephew Adderkit Alive Trvia * Her first victim was a patrol guard who left her father when he was fighting off the rouges. This tom is the father of Hollowcreek and brother of Grayeyes. * Since she was an apprentice, Petalstar had a crush on Thistlecloud Gallery Petalstar2.png|What Amber thinks Petalstar looks like in reality Petalstar.png|Petalstar as drawn by Kira Family Tree Category:DuskClan Category:Characters Category:Amber Category:Leader